Tangled Wishes
by EduardaQueiroz
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe! Hermione and Ron simutaneously make the same wish on the same falling star, and who's to say they didn't get it? Sad chapters to come up! Very fluffy,I think!


Disclaimer:I am not J.K.! C'mon ppl...

This story popped up in my head while listening to "She will be Loved" by Maroon5, one of the best bands ever.

I hope you like it and plz review, plz review, plz review!!!

_Ron walked in with his collar open down four buttons, the way that showed a bit of the tanned skin under his_

_collarbone. She was stuck in the corner of a dark and gloomy room in the dungeons, and he was coming torwards her._

_Slowly, his hair blowing like in a romance novel,he walked to her with lips pouted. Her eyes shut right when he put his_

_hands on the wall on either sides of her head, and brought his lips to join hers in a passionate kiss. His body was warm against hers,_

_pressing her up to the wall as his tongue ran across her lower lip. The room was hot and humid, making their clothes stick together..._

"Oh, what a perfect dream that was..."thought Hermione...

**Tangled Wishes**

The stars twinkled beautifully, each one its own independent light and warmth. They reminded her of his splendid freckles,

each one completely different from its neighbor. The smile that always lit his face was the moon, sparkling and big. Hermione

stood in one of the balconies in the 5th floor, watching the midnight skies and comparing it to her Ron. She had been patroling

with Ron for three hours now, and it was nearly 1:30 am, and this was how they would suffer in trade for being Prefects.

She was cold as the wind blew, hugging herself for warmth and eyes teary. She wondered if Ron was thinking about her...

_Where the bloody hell is she!? _Ron cursed under his breath. He had been looking for Hermione for half an hour already,

and she was nowhere to be found. He had to tell her that Filch warned him that if him and Hermione were not in their common

room by 1:00 am, they would be sent to McGonnagal. After all, they could only patrol for so long. It felt weird that he was

beginning to worry about silly things like getting in trouble...Hermione was a bad influence.

Ron's temple throbbed, he was tired of searching for the girl. "Damn you, Hermione," he cursed under his breath, holding

his lit wand outwards.

A comet suddently wooshed by the freckled-like stars, making Hermione shut her eyes tightly, and search for a wish in

her mind. It seemed childish, but it had worked for her before. Her curls were blown and tangled themselves in the air.

_"I wish I kissed the boy of my dreams before the night is over..." _she whispered her wish into the air, which carried it

away to the distant land of never. She knew this, and her eyes fell to her feet in sadness.

After searching around three floors he finally saw the light of her wand, which was bright pink, out in a balcony.

All this time, and she there she was, doing hell knows what. Ron silently walked up behind the bushy-haired girl he loved.

She was looking up at the sky, browsing for nothing and searching for everything. It was a peaceful sight to see her so

relaxed from all the N.E.W.T.S. He stood next to his friend and looked up at the same twinkling blue sky.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"he asked her . Hermione flashed her smile, he had found her. She had never heard Ron

say something so..so..so not him. It made her insides do flip-flops just because she caught a glimpse of the long, red hair

that fell into the light blue eyes. His long lashes pointing his Aquamarine eyes torward the blinking,lit sky.

"It's a gorgeous night,"she added,staring at the grown man next to her. He had surely matured, physically and mentally...

Ron's eyes blurred, he thought of the wish he had made before he'd found Hermione. He had made it on this comet

that flashed by while he was looking for her, and he wondered if it would come true.

"I wonder if there's ever going to be a moment like this again,"whispered Ron to the wind, making Hermione

turn with a sad expression splattered on her pale face.

"I don't want to let it go by ," Ron watched as the words seemed to fall from her full pink lips. Hermione took a step

torwards him, with that innocent, and not to mention sad face that melted his insides. Ron was scared though, and so he

himself took a step back but his lower back hit the edge of the balcony.

"Um,uh I-I don't w-want it to go b-by either,"he admitted, looking down at his princess . She looked ready for a

hug at any moment, but he was so scared to mess this up. All he ever wanted was to kiss her, but he didn't know if

he would know how...

"Let's not let it slip away,"she whispered, gaining confidence to kiss this man. God, she couldn't say that enough.

Ron saw her bite the corner of her lower lip when she was really,really close to him. He had to admit, he liked her close.

He suddently wasn't scared anymore. He figured that if it was meant to be , then practice would never be nessacary.

Both stood there, as the wind blew cold , staring each other in the eye. Ron's locks blew beautifully across his face,

blinking his precious aquamarine eyes as he stared at her. She could feel him shudder under her touch while her fingers came in

contact with the warm skin beneath his collarbone. Hermione's finger trailed to behind his neck, where she used the grip to

bring his warm lips to hers.

Then and there, all the stars in the world seemed to shine brighter and the moon glowed furiously in their direction.

Ron could feel her hot tears coming in contact with his cheeks, and hugged her tightly while not breaking the kiss.

The sweet combination of both lips caused electrical shocks through both bodies, Hermione's legs almost gave out if

it wasn't for Ron's slip of hand around her waist . He lovingly embraced her, bringing her body against his, feeling her

warmth through his clothes, and moaning to the back of his throat.

Ron had to be careful not to fall off the balcony, because Hermione was putting all her weight upon him. But the

moment was so passionate and wonderful that all his worries blew away with the cold wind he no longer felt. That

moment would live on, even if he didn't come back from the war, she would be able to come here and remember that

this was where their first kiss happened.

"Now,what do we have here?" growled a familiar, though foul voice behind them. The couple broke apart, only to

face their fear.

So? Like it or not? Plz review and tell me!!! Should I take out or add details? Well, the more the reviews, the more

I get the inspiration to keep writing...Chapter two: Lucky

Sad chapters coming along, where Ron goes away to fight with Harry in the great wizard war. Will her friends return?


End file.
